Kissing Kurt
by LoveEvangeline
Summary: During a relaxed day at home with Blaine, Kurt admits a dirty little secret. Klaine and a PuckxKurt flashback


It was a quiet rainy Sunday in the Hummel household. The lights were off despite the lack of sunlight, and the only sound was the clink of metal against ceramic as Kurt stirred his homemade spiced sugar into some tea for his boyfriend. Blaine was reclined on the burgundy couch, a hunter green velvet blanket covering his legs. It was summer, but the temperature had plummeted that day, and the house felt chilly.

Blaine smiled at the boy approaching him, and quickly took his cup of tea so Kurt could lay back down, his head in Blaine's lap. The shared a smile, happy to have this time with one another, before Blaine pressed the play button on the video of that year's regionals. They had been watching old performances all day. Kurt was very enthusiastic about the exercise, insisting that they should critique each other's performances, but Blaine was just happy to have a full day of his boyfriend to himself. Kurt had been incredibly busy preparing for college. Even though he was going to be only four hours away, Kurt was still packing everything and the kitchen sink to fill his tiny studio apartment, and had taken numerous trips up there to pick out said studio. Not to mention all the space saving design techniques he was testing, or how many hours they had looked at near identical paint chips before Kurt could make his mind up over 'Honey Cinnamon' and 'Ground Nutmeg'.

Kurt wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as the ending notes of Here's to Us faded, then fast forwarded through Mr. Shue's gushing, and got to the back stage footage of the New Directions celebrated their win. They were watching Puck bear hug Kurt when Blaine intruded on the silence, "I was surprised he hugged you like that, I think I don't give Puck enough credit."

Kurt chuckled, "Everyone gives Finn all the credit, but once Puck was on board with Glee club and protecting us musical theatre dorks, he was always there for us, you know?"

"Yeah. He was my second visitor in the hospital after my surgery. He wanted to know if I wanted him to 'Put the Puckasorous smack down on Sebastian the crab'"

"I would've paid dearly to see that. But you're ever the gentleman Blaine, no matter how I tried to coax you into revenge."

"In case you've forgotten, Kurt, we _won _Nationals. We didn't need revenge."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had to admit that Sebastian had stopped the bullying antics, but nearly blinding Blaine deserved repercussions. He should've at least been suspended. Remembering they had been talking about Puck, Kurt suddenly sat up, laughing hard at the hazy memory.

"You wanna share what's so funny?"

"Oh my- God. I had- completely forgotten!"

"Forgotten what, Kurt?"

After Kurt fanned the tears from his eyes he turned to Blaine. "I guess I can tell people now, since Puck graduated." Sensing a story, Blaine crossed his long legs and leaned forward. "So you remember Alcohol Awareness week? You making out with Rachel, the puking performance…"

"Yeah, how could I forget? We got together just a few weeks later."

"Yepp. Well, at the infamous Rachel Berry House Party, while you were dancing the night away a buzzed Puck cornered me." Unsure whether to look concerned or confused, Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue. "I know what's going to next come out of my mouth is going to be difficult to believe, but bear with me, okay?" Blaine nodded his consent, feeling a little impatient. "Puck kissed me!"

"What?" Blaine spat out, setting down his tea mug before he spilled any on Kurt's favorite blanket.

"Puck apparently is bisexual, but prefers females. After I rejected him, we had a pretty good conversation. I can't figure out why he and Brittany never worked. They both are so similar. He basically told me he was attracted to anything attractive and didn't care about male or female, though he preferred female. He, of course, wasn't going to come out any time soon, but he said he admired my 'Bravery for being who I be and not giving a damn if people don't get it.'"

Blaine's mouth was hanging open. He shook his head slightly. He couldn't find any words.

"I'm serious, Blaine! Do you not remember the Karofsky incident! Football players are into me!"

Blaine continued to give him a skeptical look, but he knew Kurt's lying face, and this wasn't it. "Well why didn't you go for it? Second most popular guy in the school, and while Puck doesn't do anything for me, I happen to know you like a little bad boy role playing." Blaine finished with a little wink.

"Well…I just didn't have feelings for him. I liked you, _so_ much, and though a lot of people jump into sexual liaisons to make themselves feel better, I just couldn't. He wasn't you, so I didn't care."

"Awh, Kurt! I love you so much, and I'm sorry if the two day drunken crush on Rachel hurt your feelings."

"It's dust in the wind now. And I love you too." Kurt leaned forward, brushing his lips against Blaine's neck before kissing him fully. Blaine was au natural today, so Kurt didn't hesitate to run his fingers through the incredibly soft wild curls. The scent of Blaine's masculine aftershave was strong in Kurt's mind as he felt a hand run down his back. They held the kiss, neither boy making a move to deepen it or go further, despite the soft clenches in their stomachs. Blaine pulled away first, but held Kurt's head as he lovingly stroked his jaw.

Both boys sighed in contentment, smiling sheepishly at one another.

"Chicago Academy for the Arts doesn't have a football team, does it?" Blaine asked, a small smile still brightening his eyes.

Kurt internally scoffed at the question"Of course, not it's a bunch of art and design students. We don't _do_ sports."

"Good. Because the only person you're allowed to kiss is _me_."

"Somehow I don't think I'll ever have any problem with that." Kurt quipped back, before grinning and jumping Blaine. They never made it to the Nationals DVD.


End file.
